maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Roland ter Borcht
'Roland ter Borcht''' was a whitecoat first mentioned in School's Out - Forever. Max and the Flock were known for mocking him. History Before School's Out - Forever For many years, ter Borcht was a leading researcher in human genetics and was considered to be a genius by many. In 2001, however, ter Borcht had his medical license revoked; a year later, he was imprisoned for unauthorized criminal genetic experimentation on humans. As of the time of the series' beginning, he was supposedly incarcerated in a Dutch rehabilitation facility. ''School's Out - Forever Using a library computer at the Flock's temporary school, Max managed to find him on Google. Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports'' While the Flock was in a room, ter Borcht strode in like—as Max described—he was king of the world. He was followed by Anne Walker and another unidentified whitecoat. After he entered, he asked someone if the mutants were the Flock; Max, already upset, responded by saying they were. Ter Borcht then asked his assistant if the speaker was Max, making Max even more upset. She makes a remark to him about how she's always been herself, causing ter Borcht to casually say that he could see why the Flock was going to be retired. Max then retaliated by saying that she could see why the whitecoat was the least popular student in his class. Ter Borcht ignored Max, then faced Nudge, saying that something went wrong with her thought processes. After Nudge, he said that Gazzy must have an enzyme imbalance, Iggy was a complete failure, and Fang had no special qualities. Max, after telling the whitecoat that Fang was a snappy dresser, was told that she had a malfunctioning chip, got debilitating headaches, and had worse leadership skills than the School had hoped for. Once again, Max retaliated, this time by saying that she was still capable of kicking ter Borcht's "doughy, eurotrash butt" "from here to next Tuesday". Also, despite his supreme manner and intelligence, he seems to be easily angered, and the flock exploits this to their advantage many times. He seems to only be able to see the flaws in things, as he says many times. He also seems very narrow minded and unable to think outside the box, since the flock has many abilities, but he still wants them exterminated. Afterwards, he looked at his assistant and told them to get on with the questioning—the Flock would be exterminated afterwards. Ter Borcht asked Gazzy if he has any other abilities; Gazzy said he has X-ray vision, then peered into the whitecoat's chest, looking alarmed afterwards. Though startled for a second, ter Borcht said Gazzy was lying and told his assistant not to write anything down. He then glared at the mutant, saying his time was coming to an end and that he would be remembered by what he said right then. However, as Gazzy began to speak, he interrupted him and moved on to Nudge. Nudge asked him if he was looking for any abilities besides the Flock's wings; his face flushed and he said yes. She then told him that she'd once eaten nine Snickers bars in a single sitting without barfing—a personal record. However, ter Borcht said that that was hardly a special talent, offending Nudge, who then told him to do it himself. Gazzy then did a pitch-perfect imitation of ter Borcht accepting the challenge, causing Max to smother a giggle and the whitecoat to wheel on him. Ter Borcht told his assistant to write "mimicry" down, then walked over to Iggy and poked him with his shoe, asking him if anything on him worked properly. Iggy responded by saying that he has a highly developed sense of irony and—after asked if he was a liability to the Flock due to his blindness—that he only has to follow someone around when he's trying to steal their dessert. Fang was then asked if he didn't speak much; fittingly, Fang didn't respond. When asked why Max was the leader of the Flock, Fang said that it was because she was the tough one; and when asked if there was anything about him worth saving, he said that—besdies his fashion sense—he plays a "mean" harmonica. Max was then asked why she trained her flock to act so stupid, and ter Borcht told her that she would soon be taken out of the world. Later that night, as the Flock was being prepared for extermination, he gleefully to them announced that Re-Evolution was being commenced. Max then tried to annoy him again, but he told her that nothing she could say would bother him anymore. Finally, as he told the Flock to say their goodbyes, Angel whacked him across the head with a metal bar, leaving him moaning in agony on the ground as the mutants escaped. He appeared later at Itexicon's headquarters in Germany, where he talked with Max's half-Flock one last time. He was very disappointed by the fact that the Flock wasn't dead yet, but assured them that they would be dead by dinnertime. He then introduced them to the Clean Team, telling the Flock that they had to answer the scientists' questions. After asking if he made himself clear, Max said he did it clear as pea soup, causing ter Borcht to almost hit her. He then sat down at a desk and began to shuffle papers. ''.]] When Max told the Clean Team that her name was "seven-five-nine-nine-three-nine-ex-dash-one" Junior, ter Borcht hissed. Eventually, he sprang to his feet, fed up with the half-Flock, and told the Clean Team that they would get nowhere with them. Max then taunted Borchy by attempting to calm him down, as well as by saying that he needed to lay off the fried foods. As the Clean Team talked about this, ter Borcht said that the half-Flock had no reason to eat anything so close to their deaths; he also got angry when the head whitecoat told him something, though what it was is unknown. Shortly after the Director came into the room, ter Borcht told her that there would be no survival for the Flock—they were good as dead. Appearance He had sandy blond hair and pale, watery blue eyes. Trivia *Ter Borcht was described as having a voice similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Max and the rest of the Flock liked to call ter Borcht many mocking names, such as "Borchy." This typically happened to his face (which upset him) or in Max's head. *As Max, Nudge, Angel, Total and Ari were getting ready to be questioned by the Clean Team, Max joked about the commencement of a nonexistent "Haters of ter Borcht Club". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Whitecoats Category:The School Category:Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Characters